


Day 1: “Just go on one date with me.” [AkuSai Month 2018]

by Lerine



Series: AkuSai Month 2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Isa wants to sleep but NOPE, Just Lea and Isa being the dorks they are, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerine/pseuds/Lerine
Summary: [...]That was one of the things he liked most about Lea: his generosity. He really was a good person, always ready to help him and cheer him up. Sometimes Isa feared that someone might take advantage of that generosity, or that the wish to help everyone would one day destroy him.





	Day 1: “Just go on one date with me.” [AkuSai Month 2018]

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm terribly late! But better late than never, no?

AkuSai Month ‘18

Day 1

Prompt chosen: “Just go on one date with me.”

It was six in the morning on a Sunday when Isa’s phone rang.

His first instinct had been to turn around and ignore it. He had recognized the ringtone: a loud, slightly off-beat rendition of a song from a video game that he had never played, by none other than yours truly, Lea, which warned Isa that the one calling him was indeed his best friend.

It became quickly obvious, however, that Lea had no intention of hanging up the phone anytime soon, and was going to insist until either Isa picked it up or he reached the voicemail.

The usual wait time for Lea was fifteen seconds, and if Isa didn’t answer in that period of time, then he would start bombarding him with messages. Or at least, that’s what he usually did.

Defeated by Lea’s insistence, Isa finally relented and with a sigh louder than he wanted it to be, reached for his phone. He tapped on the green icon to answer and brought his phone closer to his ear, which he regretted instantly when Lea almost earsplitting tone reached it.

“ISA! Thank god you finally answered! What took you so long?”

“Lea,” started Isa as calmly as he could, “It’s Sunday”

“Yeah?”

Isa resisted the urge to face-palm.

“And 6 in the morning.” He concluded, his voice covered with a veil of annoyance.

For a second the line went silent, then Isa heard rustling on the other side and a soft _‘Whoops’_. Lea picked up the phone again. “Shit, sorry Isa, I didn’t pay attention to the hour!” apologized Lea.

Isa sighed, “Don’t worry about it.” He said while sitting in his bed and moving a strand of hair out of his face. It sure was getting long. “Rather, why did you even call me at this hour? Has something happened? Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m all right, but…” he trailed off.

Isa was starting to get nervous. “But? Lea, what’s going on--”

“There’s someone outside my house!” interrupted Lea.

Isa blinked once, twice, then asked “And? Is there a problem with that?”

“Yes actually! Since they have been there for quite a while! And it isn’t the first time this happens, either!” explained Lea.

“Have you told your parents?” asked Isa

Lea tsked “No, they won’t come back for some days anyway, so they can’t help me. You’re the only one I have!”

Isa wouldn’t admit it even under torture, but those words made him feel special, a swell of pride in his heart. For the moment though, he had to put aside that feeling. He could hear the nervousness in his Lea’s voice, so he tried to calm him down.

“All right, give me half an hour to take a quick shower and get changed, and I’ll be at your house, okay? Don’t get out, and don’t do anything stupid.” Ordered Isa.

“Yeah, I got it. Thanks Isa! I’ll see you soon!” he replied, and then the line went silent again, this time for good.

Isa looked at the screen for a couple of seconds. _'He must be really nervous, he didn’t even argue when I told him to not do anything stupid.'_ He jumped out of bed and went for the bathroom.

_'Better hurry then.'_

\---

After getting changed Isa quickly walked in the direction of Lea’s house.

He wasn’t ‘extremely’ nervous about this ‘someone’ outside of Lea’s house. He had a penchant for the dramatic, but still…he couldn’t help being a little worried. After all, he was his best friend.

They had met when they were both in first grade. Lea was all grins and questions while Isa was a lot more reserved. Lea had a lot of friends, Isa…not so many. They were polar opposites, ‘two faces of the same coin’, as a lot of people put it.

One day Isa was going back from school when Lea had suddenly approached him. He had placed himself in front of Isa and, with the biggest smile little Isa had ever seen, asked him to be friends.

For a moment Isa had thought that Lea had been joking, but that smile could not have been fake. Something inside his heart told him that it wasn’t. So he answered, a little shyly, that yes, they could be friends.

And the rest was history.

\--- 

When Isa finally made it to Lea’s house, he looked around to see if he could catch a glimpse of the ‘mysterious someone’ Lea had told him about. However, the only person he saw was a girl that passed by him in a hurry.

Once he was at Lea’s doorstep he rang the bell. After a minute he heard loud footsteps, and then, as soon as the door opened, Lea grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, quickly closing the door behind him.

“You saw her, didn’t you?” asked Lea

“Saw who?” asked Isa, then thought about it for a moment “Wait…you mean that girl?”

“Yes! The one that passed you by! She was the one outside my house!” answered Lea, then turned around and went for the stairs to his room, knowing that Isa would follow him. He was about to keep talking when a low rumble distracted him.

He turned again and saw Isa’s face turn slightly pink, then he heard another rumble, and Isa’s hand immediately reached for his stomach.

“You didn’t eat?” asked Lea.

Isa shrugged sheepishly. “No, I came here as soon as I had changed.”

Lea’s expression turned guilty and he immediately took Isa’s arm, and gently pulled him into the kitchen.

“Ow, I’m sorry Isa. Come on, we can talk while you eat something.” He said and went to open the fridge. “My mom made some cake the other day, want a slice?” he asked while rummaging through the various containers.

“That would be nice, thanks Lea.” He said while sitting on of the chairs near the table.

That was one of the things he liked most about Lea: his generosity. He really was a good person, always ready to help him and cheer him up. Sometimes Isa feared that someone might take advantage of that generosity, or that the wish to help everyone would one day destroy him.

“Here you go!” announced Lea, putting a slice of what looked like black forest cake on a plate in front of Isa. Meanwhile, he went to cut another slice for himself and then sat in front of his friend.

Isa took a bite, and his stomach grumbled again in appreciation. Lea chuckled at the sound.

“Sorry again. I wouldn’t have called you, but…I was kinda freaking out?” he said while scratching the back of his neck.

Isa made a small smile. “Don’t apologize. You were scared, nothing wrong with that.”

Lea sighed. “I guess not uh? The thing is, I have been seeing that girl outside my house for a couple of days now, but I never gave it much thought. I supposed she lived near here or was just waiting for someone.”

He took a bite out of the cake, then continued. “But seeing her staring at my window at 6 in the morning? That’s another story.”

Isa nodded. It was strange. Pretty strange.

“And you don’t know her?” he asked. Lea stayed in thought for a moment, then shook his head.

“Nope, never seen her before.”

Isa was at a loss. If he didn’t know her, then why had she been outside his house? How did she even know where Lea lived?

“Anyway” continued Lea, “I was thinking…would you mind staying here tonight? We can play video games and watch stupid videos…” he sighed, “I would prefer not to spend the night alone while I still don’t know why that girl was outside my house. I’m probably overreacting, and I know it may seem stupid-”

“Lea.” Interrupted Isa, “It’s not stupid. If it will make you feel safer, I will stay for the night. And you shouldn’t feel embarrassed, I’m your best friend, remember? You can always count on me.” He said while giving him a comforting smile.

Lea smiled back and got up to give him a hug. “Right back at ya! Thanks Isa!” he beamed.

\---

Going to school the next day had been torture for Lea.

In the end, they really did play video games all night, well, he did. Isa was clever enough to go to sleep once he saw it was two in the morning, knowing full well that if he didn’t he would sleep through the following day’s lessons.

Lea, however, kept playing for a couple of hours more, and when Isa woke up, he found his friend with the joystick still in his hands, sprawled on the floor and slightly snoring.

They somehow managed to get to school on time, and Lea didn’t sleep during the lessons at all, which surprised Isa considering that more than once he caught Lea almost closing his eyes behind his books.

When lunch break finally came they went for their usual table and Lea practically threw himself on it.

“Uugghh…I’m so tired!” he whined.

Isa raised an eyebrow, “Of course you are, how much have you slept? Two hours?”

Lea whined again, “Uhm yeah…maybe playing all night wasn’t such a great idea.”

Isa chuckled a little. “Well, at least it made you forget about that girl for--” he suddenly stopped talking, his gaze following something outside of Lea’s vision.

“Uhm, Isa? Is everything okay?” He asked raising his head, then, without waiting for an answer he turned in the direction of Isa’s gaze, and froze.

The girl that had been outside his house was there!

 _'What is she doing here!?'_ thought Lea alarmed.

The mysterious girl was beside Mira, one of his and Isa’s classmates. It looked like they were animatedly discussing something, and after a minute they started to walk in their direction.

Lea immediately turned around. “She’s coming here!”

When the two reached them, they turned around at Mira’s voice. “Hey, Lea. My friend here is new in town, and would like to ask you something.”

Both he and Isa looked at the girl. She was visibly embarrassed and nervous, and she stuttered a little when she finally talked.

“M-my name is Lina, and I-I just wanted to say that I’m sorry if I scared you. You know, with staying o-outside your house…” she apologized.

Lea was a little taken aback, “Oh, don’t worry about it! True, I was a little scared but, really, it’s no big deal.”

Mira nudged Lina, and she looked at her for a moment, then back to Lea, her face becoming redder.

 _'Is she blushing?'_ thought Lea.

“A-actually, I wanted t-to ask you…” she stopped for a second, then said as fast as she could, “If you would like to come to the Flower Festival with me?”

Both Lea and Isa’s eyes went wide. Meanwhile, Lina looked like she was about to just turn and run away.

Lea’s brain was working fast. He was confused by the request, but after a moment it clicked.

The girl probably had a crush on him. The problem was, Lea had a crush on someone else.

_'Oh shit, what do I do now?'_

He didn’t want to hurt the poor girl’s feelings, so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“I’m so sorry, but I’m going with someone else.”

At that, it was Isa’s turn to be shocked. Was Lea going with someone? Who? And why hadn’t he told him?

“O-oh, I-I see…well, it’s alright…” Lina said, her voice becoming quieter.

Mira’s eyes narrowed on Lea. “I don’t believe you. Who’s this person you’re going with, then?” she asked.

“It’s none of your business Mira! You’ll see who it is on the day of the Festival!” Lea blurted out.

“I sure will!” she rebutted, then took Lina’s arm and brought her back to their table. While the latter made a little wave.

“So,” started Isa once Lea turned in his direction, “Who’s this person you’re going with?”

Lea watched his friend confusedly. “Isa…aren't you supposed to be the clever one? I’m not going with anyone! I didn’t know how to tell her that I wasn’t interested, but I didn’t want to hurt her feelings!”

Isa raised his eyebrows in surprise, then quickly lowered them. “Oh.”

Lea put his face in his hands. “What am I going to do now?” he whined.

Isa looked at him for a while. He had an idea, but…could he really do it? Would it change something between them? It was only to help him, so maybe it would be okay.

He took a deep breath, and without thinking about it more than necessary, he asked:

“Then, why don’t you just go on one date with me?”

Lea remained still for a couple of seconds more, and Isa’s blood ran cold.

 _'That’s it! I ruined everything!'_ thought Isa sadly. But just as he was about to speak up again, Lea looked at him with his eyes wide open and a big smile.

“Isa! You’re a genius!” he exclaimed excitedly. Isa let out a sigh of relief, paying attention to not make Lea notice it. Suddenly the bell rang, announcing that lunch break was over.

Lea and Isa both rapidly took a couple of bites out of their food, then threw the rest in the trash, and hurried for their next lesson.

Once the day was over and Lea had to leave in a different direction to go back home, he waved to Isa and shouted, “I’ll come to get you tomorrow afternoon at eight! Thanks again Isa!”

Isa waved back, and then went for his own house, trying to ignore the quick _thump, thump, thump_ of his heartbeat.

Unbeknownst to him, Lea was trying to do the same.


End file.
